The Boy Who Was Just Overcome
by Juliet's-Knives
Summary: What happens when your whole world is turned upside down?


"Inuyasha! Wait!" I yelled after the silver hair boy. How could he even THINK of leaving without saying goodbye. I was his only friend in this god forsaken village. He turned to look at me and before he could say anything I was on his chest, my arms wrapped tightly around him.  
"I cant believe you would leave without saying goodbye!" I yelled tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt his arms wrap around me.  
"I'm sorry. I thought it would be better." He said softly.  
"You thought wrong! Inuyasha don't leave you're the only one here! I have no one else! Please don't leave! Who will stop the villagers from beating on me next time! Inuyasha please!" I said crying harder and harder with each sentence. You see the villagers here did not like that Inuyasha was half demon, and after his mother died nothing stopped them from constantly trying to kill him, and since I was friends with Inuyasha, yet human they tease me and last time beat me, and I could've gotten badly injured if Inuyasha hadn't stopped them. He sighed, and pushed me gently away.  
"Rikku please don't cry. Please understand that I have to do this. I've heard of this sacred jewel. It will give the possessor ultimate powers. Rikku I think this thing could make me a full fledged demon!" He said excitedly. That was what he always wanted. So was I a horrible friend if I held him back from what he wanted. And who's to say a mere human like me could even think about stopping a half demon like Inuyasha. More tears slid down my face.  
"Fine! Leave for all I care! But if you don't come back for me I will come looking for you!" I said, walking away into my almost destroyed hut. I couldn't even watch him go. How weak am I. I thought to myself as more tears spilled over. Now I truly was alone. I looked into the pale of water next to my sheets. I didn't get myself. I had very pale skin, and pitch black hair. I had normal human ears and nose and mouth and was very skinny just like mostly every girl in Japan. But my eyes are what set me apart from the others. My one eye is bright pink, while the other is lime green. No pupils, just color. What was it that Inuyasha told me a few weeks ago? He said I smelled very different from the other humans, but I didn't smell quite like him either. Him meaning demon like. I sighed and stopped myself from crying. What am I doing?! It's not like Inuyasha and I are dating. I guess Inuyahsa was all my strength and tolerance for the villagers. Now what am I to do? I closed my eyes and sighed, stopping myself from crying anymore. This is stupid. I'll see him again! Won't I? I sighed and laid down on the sheets. I closed my eyes, and fell fast asleep. All of the sudden I was in a green meadow full of green grass and pretty flowers. It was the meadow my mother used to take me to before she died. I stood up and the flowers were almost as tall as me. Was I a young girl again.  
"Rikku." I heard my mother's voice say softly. I ran in the direction of the voice, but fell hard. I was never well balanced. I got right back up and ran towards my mother. When I saw her I fell once again, this time scrapping my knee. I cried for my mom as all young children do. She laughed a little and walked over to me, picking me up gently in her frail looking arms. My mother was a beautiful creature. So beautiful I always doubted she was human. She had bright yellow hair and fair tan skin with a tiny waist and very pretty normal looking blue eyes. She cupped my tiny face in her giant looking hand. And smiled down at me. Then she disappeared and I hit the ground with a thud. This was the part that I always woke up sweaty and shaking. I've had that dream ever since I was a young girl. I sighed and looked out the window to find that the sun was high in the sky. I got up from the floor and changed into suitable clothes for working. I was going to rebuild this sad excuse for a hut. I grabbed my basket and walked out of the door. It was very bright out today. I was always sensitive to the sun. All of the sudden I felt myself hurling to the ground. I threw my arms out as I always did when I fell. I was always falling over this and over that. I got up and walked past the wood keepers shop. I tried before and they never let me buy anything from there. They said it was helping the enemy if they gave me wood to re-build the very hut they had destroyed. I walked into the woods and pulled out my axe from the basket that I brought. I started hacking at the nearest tree. It was strange. I felt like today would be that start of a whole new life for me. I know it sounded cheesy and stupid but it was true. One last swing and this tree was mine. A strong smell hit me. The only person that even smelled remotely like this was Inuyasha. INUYASHA! Was he here?! Did he regret leaving me behind?! I looked up from my work and saw a flash of silver hair. IT WAS HIM! I dropped my axe and ran in the direction of Inuyasha. I was so blinded by happiness that I didn't even care that I fell three times and I was covered in dirt. There he is! I see him! I ran up to him and hugged him from behind.  
"Inuyasha! I knew you would come back! Haha. Couldn't stay away! I've missed you so much!" I yelled crying happy tears. I opened my eyes and noticed that this wasn't Inuyasha's regular red outfit. This outfit was white and had amour. Inuyahsa never wore armor. I let go immediately. When he turned around I gasped. This man looked so much like Inuyasha, but he didn't have those cute dog ears, or his big golden eyes. This man did have the long silver hair, but he was taller and smaller darker golden eyes. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead and pink/purplilish eye shadow and markings on his cheeks. I could feel myself blushing uncontrollably.  
"I'm very sorry!" I said bowing quickly.  
"I thought you where someone else! I'll just be leaving now!" I said turning trying to make an elegant yet hurried exit, and with my luck, I trip over a stupid rock. A ROCK! More like a pebble. Only a klutz like me could pull that one off. I got up slowly and looked back behind me. The man was just standing there for a second, then he came at me with his claws emanating some kind of green smoke. I flinched when he came closer. He stopped an inch away, and sniffed the air. Then he actually seemed to look at me. Not just a glance. Something seemed to stop him. He seemed a little dazed at first, and then jerked back very elegantly.  
"Watch yourself next time girl." He said simply, turning the other way and walking away. Well what was that all about? He certainly looked enough like Inuyasha. Was that his brother that he doesn't like to talk about? It would be the only logical explanation. The jerkish personality Inuyasha told me about sure did fit. God he was going to get such a bump on the head next time I see him. I laughed at the thought. I sighed and walked back to my unfinished tree. After I was done I had enough wood to cover the holes in my hut, and have a fire tonight. Before I could reach my hut a village man appeared in front of me, smiling.  
"So your little demon friend is gone is he. Well this should be interesting." He knocked my basket out of my hands, and his hands flew to my backside. I smacked him hard across the face.  
"How dare you! You old perverted creep!" I said, picking up my basket and walking, nose in the air to my hut. No matter what I did I could get that man out of my head. It wasn't like I liked him, no. It was because he looked so much like Inuyasha, and she didn't expect anything interesting to happen today. Well how fortunate! I was giggling while I walked into my hut.  
***Sesshomaru POV***  
What a particular creature. Her scent, it wasn't human, yet I didn't recognize what demon blood pulsated threw those veins. And her eyes. What was with her eyes. I've never seen anything like that. And what's more she had the sent of my mutt brother all over her. This girl is very interesting, and once you have lived as long as one like me, when you find something that interests you, you try to hold on to it, and keep it in your grasp. I watched her from afar enter her hut. She seemed a normal human, but the villagers did not treat her as one of their own. That man would have surly had his way with her if she had not smacked him. They have no respect for her. I sniffed the air. Even though his filthy half blood scent lingered here, he was obviously not here. He had fled not long ago. Maybe I would prolong the visit to my brother, if not for anything, to find out what this girl is, and why she stinks of Inuyasha. Just the thought of him made my skin crawl in hatred.  
"Lord Sesshomaru! What are we still doing in this filthy place?! It reeks of humans and there is no sign of your brother! Please don't hurt me! I was just making a suggestion! We have nothing to gain here! Not that I'm questioning your intelligence or decision making I was simply saying-" I cut him off.  
"Jaken. Stop your muttering. This girl has some connection to the mutt that we are hunting down. Second she's not human, yet smells of no demon I have ever crossed paths with." I sighed and looked at my feet. I had a feeling that until I found out what she was her face wouldn't leave my thoughts. So what do I do about it? Something wasn't right about that girl. She needed watching.  
***Rikku POV***  
I took another deep breath in and out, and looked at my handy work. Well it wasn't as good as when Iuyasha was here to help me, but it was as good as it was going to get. I wiped the sweat from my brow and walked inside. I was very worn out. It was a long day today, and tomorrow I will have to go see if I can buy some food from the market. If not I would have to resort to stealing again. I'm only socially unexpected because I was friends with Inuyasha since I was seven years old. I remember that day like it was yesterday.  
"Get out of here you half breed!"  
"Your nothing to this village leave!" The villagers just kept yelling at this boy, and beating him. My mother and I just moved in the day before this. I couldn't just sit here and let him be beaten! I ran up to one of the villagers and pulled on the back of his shirt,  
"Stop! Please stop! This boy has done nothing! Please stop!" I yelled pulling as hard as I could. Unfortunately I was a little weak girl. They just laughed at me. "  
"Look a little girl! Haha! And what do you think you can do all by yourself little one!" The man struck my face and walked away laughing, the others followed. I ran to the boys side. Aw how cute! He had little dog ears. My hands automatically reached for them. I just needed to touch them! Each of my hands grabbed onto a different ear. And I pulled very gently. I didn't want to hurt the boy.  
"You about done?" He said not really angrily, just kind of annoyed. I pulled my hands back and giggled.  
"They are just so irresistibly cute! I had to touch them." I said giggling. He sat up and looked at me.  
"Well, thanks. For your help. I guess." He said, looking at the ground. He was such a strange boy.  
"My name is Rikku! I just moved here! My mom would love to meet you! Come on!" I yelled, grabbing his hand and leading to the hut. But being the klutz I am I trip and fall flat on my face.  
"Oh well. I just can't wait to see that jerk again." I said, laying down on my sheets. I was almost asleep when I smelled something burning. It smelled like it was close. I sat up like lighting. There was smoke all around me. I got up and ran to the desk. I pulled out my mother's box and tucked it under my arm. I ran quickly out of the burning hut. I found the villagers all around my house. With torches and rocks in their hands.  
"Demon be gone!" Yelled a villager and threw a rock at my head. I dodged it and ran towards the woods. I left all my clothes and shoes back at the house. I could feel the rocks hit my back. I needed to find that man again. I didn't know why, but I needed to find him, at least once more. A stone hit the back of my head. Hard. I fell face first into the hard ground below.


End file.
